Pink Disaster
by Nirianne
Summary: Never push Matilda to the extreme coz it ain't going to be pretty. One-shot! R&R!


**A/N: **This fic is a way for me to rant.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Never push Matilda to the extreme coz it ain't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Pink Disaster**

Matilda dropped the groceries which scattered around her feet. Her pink eyes locked onto the state of the kitchen which was now nothing more than a wasteland filled with empty soda cans, bags of chips, exploded cola cans, rotten food in the fridge and a stove which appeared to have exploded sometime during the day. Feeling cold sensation running down her face, her fingers smeared off the substance off her cheek. Rubbing her fingers together, it was ketchup. How ketchup got on the ceiling was beyond her. Inhaling the foul odor of the kitchen, she hacked catching the attention of one of her roommates. Okay, make that term singular: roommate (as the other ones were half dead on the couch or somewhere in or around the house).

"S… Someone there?"

"Aaron!" Matilda exclaimed. "What the heck happened in here?"

Aaron's form emerged from the around the corner and as expected, he was somehow covered in ketchup, chips and strands of gummy worms in his hair.

"Would you believe… we got into a food fight?"

Matilda's finger twitched. "Food fight? You mean you guys used _all_ the food we had last week for a _fight?_ May I ask whose bright idea this was?"

Silence. Okay, of course nobody would admit on starting the food fight. Releasing a sigh, she walked past Aaron hoping, wishing and praying to the gods the house was spared. Well, maybe not. The entire house resembled carnage where a bomb had detonated. She didn't want to begin to describe—hey, what's that book on the table there? It looks oddly…

Aaron finally stood up and locked eyes with Matilda's form who held a book very dear to her. Ever so slowly and quietly, he inched to the door, turning the brass doorknob and slipped out. He wasn't the one responsible for finding Matilda's diary but rather, someone else did.

"My… diary…"

Her fingers shook, holding the book tightly against her chest. Walking away from the table, she made her way outside where she found Claude sprawled out on the lawn surrounded by gnomes. So, if this was a food fight, why does he smell like booze? Stepping over the tall teen, she pushed the gates open and made her way downtown. It didn't take her long to arrive at her special 'freak out' place. Checking in, the clerk smiled.

"The usual?"

Matilda nodded. The pink haired girl was lead into a dark room. Lights suddenly switched on and Matilda was surrounded by various items from fragile Chinaware to glass, porcelain to other fragile items. She cracked her knuckles. Turning her head to the right, she located a nice, brand new and shiny metallic baseball bat. With a smile on her face, she approached it and picked it up. Stroking the bat, she thought of all the things she could accomplish today with this one bat!

"Inner peace," she breathed. Opening an eye, she eyed a vase at the corner of the room. "Inner peace."

Two hours later Matilda came home _much_ happier than she was before. Of course she was still ticked off the house was basically a dump and the guys read her diary but she couldn't care less… for now. Skipping into the landfill—I mean, her home, she locked eyes with Miguel. She could tell he was slightly groggy and really out of it.

"Hi Miguel!" she greeted brightly. "How was your day?"

"Not… good." He replied shaking his head. Catching the scent of beer she reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD.

Throwing the disc to him she gleefully exclaimed, "When you're back to normal, I want you and the guys to watch the DVD! I made it myself! Enjoy!"

He nodded. That's odd; Matilda's mood was usually happy but was there something called _too happy?_ Did he really want to know? Yes. At six o'clock sharp, Matilda left the house leaving the trio to wonder the contents of the DVD. With the house still in ruin, Miguel inched his way to the flat screen TV, carefully stepping over piles of popcorn and soda bottles of various types. Reaching the DVD player, he slipped in the disc and waited for it to load.

The screen was black until it turned slightly hazy. At first glance it appeared to be security camera footage, displaying gray footage. Standing by the door was Matilda with a shiny, metallic bat. They watched Matilda do a couple of practice swings before throwing the bat over her shoulder. She looked up at the camera and grinned.

"I hope you guys are watching this!" she brightly exclaimed. With her eyebrows now furrowed, her sweet and once innocent expression was replaced by a very, very dark one. "This is why I don't get angry often…"

With that said, she released a war cry running directly to the expensive vase, swinging the bat with such force, the vase shattered on impact. The boys cringed at every object Matilda came across. It didn't help when she labeled the objects with _their_ names. Feeling as if their insides were about to explode, Claude hastily searched for the remote and switched off the TV. They were now scarred… **for life.**

Miguel cleared his throat, turning to his friends. "I-I think it's b-best for us to clean the house… yeah?"

"Agreed!" Claude nodded nervously placed down the remote. "Matilda needs a break, right?"

"Totally!" Aaron was the first to leave the room, into the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies.

And this was why you never cross Matilda; she breaks things. Remember; behind every innocent girl lay a beast, ready to explode when necessary… it's for your own good.


End file.
